


Trials, Pain, and Consequences

by ScarletWitch7 (chaoshascomeagain)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is not good in this fic, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantastic Racism, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra reveal, Gen, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) Revealed as Galra, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Kolivan is in this but only a little bit, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Mild Blood, Mild Language, NOT SHIETH, Not Allurance, Post Trials of Marmora, Post-Episode: s02e08 The Blade of Marmora, Protective Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, She/Her Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Whump, against Galra, basically this is gen, i love her but like that's how this turned out, idk - Freeform, not klance but can be read as pre-ship, possibly, some themes of racism, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoshascomeagain/pseuds/ScarletWitch7
Summary: ABANDONED! WILL NOT BE UPDATED AND IS NOT COMPLETE! SORRY!After the Trials of Marmora, Keith is hurt, exhausted, and frankly, terrified. All he wants is rest and time to think over all that has happened. But when a revelation changes everything, will he heal and move on? And will the team accept him for who he truly is?___________________________________________Basically, this is me saying that there is no way he could've gotten to the castle practically uninjured. And this is also me wanting to see the actual Galra reveal. So here's a whumpy take on this. (also, if you really like Allura I wouldn't recommend this fic, I love her but I wrote her as kind of an antagonist here. There may be redemption, I don't know yet)
Relationships: Allura & Keith (Voltron), Coran & Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Keith (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Red Lion (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & The Blade of Marmora, Keith & Voltron Paladins
Comments: 15
Kudos: 188





	Trials, Pain, and Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Voltron fic, please go easy on me. Enjoy!

Keith bit his lip as they landed in the Castle of Lions. God, what was he going to do now? He had Galra blood in him. Not to mention the pain he was in. But he couldn’t let that show now. 

There were more important things to worry about. Like defeating Zarkon. 

Keith straightened up as the door unfolded in front of him, revealing the rest of the paladins. He could feel Shiro’s concerned gaze on him, but he ignored it and stared straight ahead, trying not to show that he was actually shaking. 

As they walked down the ramp, he saw Allura’s eyes narrow. Right. Kolivan was with them. The princess’s eyes were cold, and Keith felt a chill go up his spine at the sight. Soon, that same look would probably be directed at him. 

He looked at the floor as Kolivan bowed and spoke with Allura. He just wanted to get to his room so he could grab a first aid kit and get some rest. 

But it looked like that wasn’t going to happen for a while. 

“Paladins, we will meet in fifteen doboshes. There is a lot to discuss.” Allura turned briskly and walked away, leaving them alone in the hangar. 

“So what happened to you out there?” Hunk asked tentatively. “Red was going crazy, we thought we were going to have to step in.” 

“Like Allura said, there’s a lot to discuss.” Shiro stated calmly. “We’ll talk soon, right now we need to get ready for the meeting.” 

As they all walked away, Shiro turned back to Keith. “Are you going to be okay for the meeting? You’re still injured. Maybe you should get to a pod.” 

“I’m fine, Shiro. I’ve got a few bruises and a cut on my shoulder. It’s not serious.”  
Shiro looked suspicious, but didn’t push. “Alright. Just tell me if you need anything, okay?” 

Keith nodded gratefully, then turned in the direction of his room. He just needed to make it there, and then he could stitch up his shoulder and wrap his ribs. 

Well, that’s what he thought until a voice behind him made him stop. “Hey Mullet, what really happened out there?” 

Keith groaned internally. Lance. Of course. “What do you want?” He said, turning to the blue paladin. 

“Geez. I just wanted to know if you’re okay. No need to bring out the anger.” Lance held up his hands sarcastically. 

“I’m fine. Now can I go to my room?” 

Lance rolled his eyes. “Alright, whatever.” 

Keith turned and began the long walk to his room. It would’ve been shorter if he didn’t have to pause every few seconds to breathe. God, his ribs hurt. 

Maybe it was more serious than he thought. Still, he didn’t need a pod. He’d be fine on his own. 

Hopefully. 

When Keith finally made it to his room, there was only five minutes until he had to go to the meeting. He took off his armor, changing, albeit painfully, into normal clothing. Glancing at his shoulder, he saw that it was red and inflamed. 

Yeah, that wasn’t going to be stitched up in the time he had left. Well at least he could still- 

“Paladins, come to the conference room.” Coran’s cheerful voice sounded over the intercom. 

Great. So he couldn’t wrap his ribs. 

They’d be fine for a while. 

Right? 

____________________________________________________________________________

The meeting was long, and if he was being completely honest, boring. He barely paid attention to most of it, instead choosing to focus on one painful breath after another. That is, until they came upon the subject of the trials. 

“Keith, why did your lion attack?” 

Hunk’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. 

“Uh…” 

“Your paladin was in the midst of completing the Trials of Marmora,” Kolivan stated simply. 

Great. Just great. 

The whole team was staring at him now. Well, except for Shiro. Shiro was just looking at him with sympathy. 

His eyes said it all. The team needed to know, and eventually, they were going to find out anyway. 

It might as well be sooner than later. 

“Excuse me, the what?” Allura asked stiffly. 

Kolivan continued on, oblivious to the effect of what he was saying. “The paladin had one of our blades. We believed he had stolen it, but he was adamant in saying that he was the true owner.” 

Lance interrupted. “Wait, you mean that knife he always carries around? That’s one of your blades?” 

The Galra man nodded, holding out his own as evidence. “Your paladin insisted that he partake in the trials to see if he could awaken the blade.” 

The room was silent.

“Keith, why would you do that?” Pidge asked, concern written on her face. 

“I had to know.” 

Allura’s eyes were now burning into him. “And did he succeed?” 

Shiro answered for Kolivan. “Yes. At the last second.” 

“Good job, Keith? So he didn’t steal the blade, what’s the big deal?” Lance shrugged. “All that proves is that he didn’t lie, right?” 

Kolivan’s next words seemed to echo around the room. 

“The blade can only be awoken by someone with Galra blood.” 

Keith could’ve sworn he felt the temperature drop in the room. Suddenly, everything was too cold, too small. 

He needed to get out. 

He could feel all of the eyes on him, all of their gazes burning into him. 

Nobody stopped him when he ran out of the room, but he heard Shiro call out his name before he was around the corner. 

He kept running and running and running. 

As fast as he could. 

As far as he could. 

He blindly turned corners, running through the maze of the castle. 

Thankfully, there were no footsteps following him. 

He could feel the pain, but it didn’t matter. 

All that mattered was getting away. 

He found himself in the hangar again. 

Keith stumbled over to Red, making his legs keep moving. 

The world was slowly starting to fade out around him. 

God, his ribs hurt.

He made his way behind Red, hearing her distressed rumble. 

“It’s okay, Red. I’m- I’m okay.” Keith collapsed to the ground, back only supported by the wall behind him. He coughed painfully, the taste of metal filling his mouth. 

Oh. Blood. He was coughing up blood. 

The last thing he heard before his vision went dark was the distressed roar of the red lion.


End file.
